De dibujos¡y caos!
by MagicalImli
Summary: Una pequeñita está enamorada ¡Que felicidad! ¿Y quién es el afortunado?: El Kazekage. ¡A Naruto se le derrama un balde de agua con hielo en su cuerpo al saber esto! Y un momento...¿¡Que Himawari hizo que ! / Este fic participa en el reto de Segunda generación de el foro "La academia de Konoha".
**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es mía. Este fic participa en el reto de Segunda generación de el foro "La academia de Konoha".

 **Palabras** : 1245

 **Personaje elegido** : Himawari Uzumaki

 **Aquí** **vengo con una Himawari! La adoro es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la nueva generación juntoa Inojin *_***

 **Disfruten :3**

 **(Edito por segunda vez 77! Te odio Fanfiction!)**

* * *

 **De dibujos... ¡y caos!**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Corazones lindos,corazones rojos!. ¡Ah! ¡Amo los corazones!—cantaba la pequeña azulina Uzumaki.

A Hinata le llamó la atención y vió desde la puerta de la alcoba de su hija que estaba media abierta, lo que hacía. Himawari estaba en su escritorio dibujando y coloreando animadamente con unos crayones algo. Hinata entró por curiosidad y Himawari dio un respingo y ocultó el papel.

—¿Qué haces hija?

—Nada—miró hacia todos lados nerviosa.

—Veo que tienes crayones—puso las manos en las rodillas y inclinó el cuerpo a la altura de su hija sonriendo—Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—E-Es que...es—se sonrojó mucho y miró el piso avergonzada, luego lo meditó por segundos y volvió a hablar—Bien, te lo diré—sonrió abiertamente, sabía que en su madre podría confiar—Pero juras no contarlo a nadie.

Hinata se sorprendió y luego afirmó con la cabeza. Himawari le susurró al oído y las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron sacando una pequeña risilla.

—¿Para quien hija?

—Para Gaara-sama—sonrió dulcemente.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta pero luego acarició el cabello de su hija.

—Que tengas suerte entonces.

—¿Tu crees que le guste? Dibujo muy feo—dijo preocupada Himawari.

—¡Claro que le gustará!—dijo sonrientemente.

Hinata salió de la habitación muy conmovida por los sentimientos de su hija hacia el Kazekage y rió internamente por la inocente acción, y por el regalo que recibiría Gaara. Obviamente sin antes besar se frente y animarle a cumplir su sueño deseado.

—Mama—Hinata se dio media vuelta— ¡Sé que me casaré algun dia con mi Kazekage favorito!—mostró una sonrisa enorme y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—Lo harás amor. Pero cuando seas grande—dijo Hinata algo conmovida por su entusiasmo. Al mismo tiempo que quedó conmovida por las siguientes cinco veces que suspiró y repitió: "Kazekage-sama" dando vueltas por su cuarto.

Al darse la media vuelta y cerrar la puerta de su hija se encontró con Naruto con un rostro perturbado y impresionado. Hinata reprimió un gemido y se tapó la boca.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de oír Hinata?

—A-Amor te puede oír...

—Gaara es muy...—Hinata tapó su boca y lo dirigió al primer piso.

Naruto se hizo un demonio caminando hacia todos lados agarrándose de sus cabellos rubios y diciendo desgracias en voz alta.

—¡Por favor te puede ori!—le imploraba con voz baja Hinata.

—¡Mañana vendrá y se las verá conmigo!¡Himawari es muy joven y Gaara muy viejo para entablar una relación!—dijo dando zancadas con unos grandes y furiosos ojos blancos y rechinando los dientes.

—¡U-Un minuto no es ninguna relación!—Hinata no alcanzó a terminar ya que Naruto salió desesperado hacia la torre.

Se dió la media vuelta y con el corazón acelerado Hinata vislumbra un cuerpo pequeño sonriente frente a ella.

—¿Que haces...

—Escuché y papá no lo impedirá, es mas ¡Tu le entregaras este dibujo!—le mostró un sobre y se lo entregó animadamente. Hinata tragó saliva pesadamente y se estremeció.

Naruto encontraba mejor la idea de quedarse a dormir en su oficina puesto que Gaara dijo llegar a tempranas horas y contaría el tiempo para salir a encontrarlo. Estaba decidido en hacerle entender que su hija no era para el.

Al menos era lo que el creía que sucedía.

...

Pasó la noche y se despertó al sentir el abrir de la puerta y un bostezo. Shikamaru quedó sorprendido al ver a Naruto con unas enormes ojeras tumbado en la mesa —que estaba llena de saliva.

—¿Naruto...?.

Naruto reaccionó y le dió un choque eléctrico al recordar a lo que venía.

—¿¡Gaara!?¿¡Está aquí!?—dijo parandose rapidamente.

—Si extrañamente llegó muy...

—¡Iré a hablar con el ahora!—Naruto con decisión y enorme furia se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe.

 _¿Que le sucede?_ pensó confundido el pelinegro.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el hall de invitados y divisó a Gaara que le saludaba con la mano y con una sonrisa.

—Hola—al notar el semblante de su amigo comenzó a dudar—¿Naruto estas bien?

—Pedofilo maldito—lo jaló de su camisa y lo acercó a el—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

—¿Que?—ahora estaba mas confundido que antes—¿Pedofilo?—esta vez se soltó del rubio ofendido—No entiendo nada Naruto.

—¡Amor ya basta por favor!—rogó una voz que terminó la frase con jadeos.

Naruto se da media vuelta y ve a Hinata junto a Himawari oculta sonrojada entre las piernas de su madre.

—¿Himawari?—dijeron ambos se enfureció al escuchar a Gaara nombrar a su hija.

—¡Tu no le hables!¿Que haces aquí hijita?—dijo mirando a su hija curiosamente. Himawari se cubre entre las piernas de su madre con la mejillas coloradas y la mirada fija en el Kazekage.

—Amor lo estás malentendiendo no hay ninguna relación. Es solo un regalo nada mas—le explicó Hinata. Su hija jaló de su pantalón balbuceando molesta. La había embarrado.

—¿Que regalo?—dijo Gaara mirando extrañado a la pequeña. Naruto tomó de la chaqueta de Gaara y comenzó a zamarrear al muchacho fuertemente.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tuviste que ser tú?! ¡Responde!—dijo con una cara de angustia tan grande que parecía cómica.

Gaara miró a Himawari, luego a Hinata y a Naruto. Volvió a mirar a Hinata y a Himawari mareado y con un signo enorme de interrogación en su cabeza porque ahora si que no entendía nada y volvió a ver a Naruto.

Hinata suspiró se adelantó en darle la carta a Gaara quien la recibió. Iba a abrirla pero Hinata carraspeo indicando con la mirada a Himawari que estaba dada vuelta por la vergüenza.

—Entiendo...—fue que la guardó en su pantalón y miró a Naruto con un semblante serio. Carraspeo y tocó el hombro de su amigo quien se engrifó.

—No te preocupes por esto. No hay nada que temer—le sonrió—Si es necesario me retiro ya.

Naruto reaccionó y comenzó a calmarse terminando por sonreír de la vergüenza sonrojado. Había captado la idea.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido como compensación Naruto lo invitó a un ramen. Mientras Hinata como forma de pedir disculpas le dió un peluche nuevo. Himawari sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

...

Gaara ya en su cuarto se quitó la camisa para ponerse otra de descanso con mangas holgadas quedando solo en pantalón. Comenzó a recordar que debía de guardar algunas monedas de su bolsillo trasero en su monedero y sintió un papel. Lo sacó de ahí, un papel algo arrugado y pegado en forma de sobre con un corazón. Leyó el remitente del sobre y sonrió.

"Himawari"

Abrió aquel papel y logró ver una inocente flor pintada con muchos colores en medio de dos tumultos de arena. Uno con unos ojos marcados enojados y con un kanji y el otro con una cara sonriente y con bigotes con el pelo azul alrededor.

Gaara sonrió de tanta ternura y lanzó una risa dulce, volviendo a guardar el papel esta vez dentro de sus cosas personales.

...

—Mama ¿puedo ser como tu algun dia?—preguntó Himawari emocionada.

—¿A qué te refieres mi niña?—Naruto que estaba comiendo ramen y leyendo el diario escuchaba atentamente.

—¡Yo tambien quiero ser como tu! Me refiero a casarme con un Kage—gritó animada.

Naruto se engrifó nuevamente y comenzó a comer compulsivamente mientras lloraba desesperadamente. A su lado Boruto se mordía el labio de la risa. Hinata suspiró y abrazó a su hija quien estaba sonriente y emocionada.

 _ **¡Decidido! ¡De aquí no se habla más del tema!**_.

* * *

 **Aajjajajaja me encanta el GaaHima me pareció tan perfecto para este reto! Una niña enamorada de un adulto. No se si sea un WI, ya que nadie sabe nada de la vida de Hima...y Gaara se ve bien poco en la aldea de la Hoja desde que nació la nueva generación. Pero... me encanta ajajaja me recuerda a un NaruGaa xDD ultima opcion de verlos juntos U_U**

 **Bueno y con referente al fic la última frase es el pensamiento de Hinata.**

 **Gente linda gracias por leerme :3! Les agradezco montones ^^**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
